


Always end up here.

by paxatonic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermes gives up his godliness to save his love, Leon; Zeus has one last gift for his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always end up here.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Think Separately of This Life and the Next](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348882) by [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ). 



> Cause joker-quinn is my fave and I think I did well on exams today here have this thing I did instead of studying

He carefully landed onto the ground, still being mindful of his surroundings even though he had checked if anyone was near. padding lightly away from the edge he kept among the nearest shadows he could, soon becoming confident and allowing a smile to etch its way onto his face. He’s done this a thousand times, and as his mind wanders to his lover he can't ever help but grin-

“Hermes.” A normally loud voice said rather quietly.

He frowned, finding Athena behind him. “Looks like I’m not the only one who can sneak around.”

“I know what you’ve been doing.” She uncrossed her arms.

“Oh, yeah?” He propped an eyebrow, hands tightening on his staff. “What’s that?”

“You’re tricking that poor mortal into thinking you’re like him. You see him at night, when we are sleeping.” She came closer, showing him sympathy in her gaze. “Helios saw you. Be grateful he didn’t tell Zeus.”

He stepped away. “What’s the cost? Father has children with mortals.”

“Yes, children. You cannot have children with this man. This is love, if not yet it’s approaching. And when you lose him you will suffer the consequences, as will all those who put faith in you for some cause.”

He scowled at her, not wishing to dwell on the idea of losing Leon. “It’s true, I love him. Can I not have love as a god? I deserve this, Athena, I deserve someone like him.”

“It is selfish, Hermes-”

“No, it is selfish for you all to think I do not have want because I am young. Hermes runs errands and sits last to dine, but with him time slows. I can speak and cry freely. He asks nothing of me but to love him.”

“Who are you with him, then? What is your name?”

He hesitates. “I call myself Bartholomew.”

“Bartholomew does not exist. Only Hermes, the god, with responsibility and rules to follow. Heed my warning, Hermes, this will not end well.” She turned from him, walking away.

He glares at her, arms crossed. “you don't know what it's like. You're the favorite. You never wanted me to be happy!”

She pauses for a moment, turning her head to the side. “I want what's best for you. If only you understood.”

With that she walked away, and he watched her go until she was completely out of sight.

-

It was the dead of night when Hermes returned again to earth. He bit his lip to contain his excitement as he snuck through the village, and behind Leon’s house. He slipped inside silently.

“My love.” he smiled; Leon was in the chair he usually sat when he waited for him. But tonight he looked away, barely showing sign he knew the other man was there.

Hermes kneeled beside him, touching his hand. “What has happened?”

Finally, Leon looked at him, and Hermes could see the pain in his eyes as he tore his hand away. “My sister. Lena.”

“What happened to her?” He sucked in a quick breath.

“She's been m-murdered.” he choked out. “by soldiers who claimed… who claimed Athena sent them.”

His heart fell but in a moment he stood up, riveting with rage as he paced the room. “I can't believe she would do this. To prove a point? She claims I’M childish-”

“So it's true?”

He turns and faces Leon, now standing as well and with tears in his eyes. “you are the god Hermes?”

“W-Who-?”

“They delivered a message, as well. Said you- t-that you…”

He tried to come closer to him to touch him, but was greeted with a hand pushing him away. “Len…” he whispers almost desperately.

“You lied to me. And now my sister is gone. Because of you!” he roared. “show me who you really are.”

“Len I-”

“Show me.” He almost growls.

Hermes sighs. For a moment Leon is almost blinded by the light shining off the other man, until he can see him- a shining god. He looks the same as he did, but- somehow not. He glows now and shines like his skin was gold. He absolutely radiates beauty. His shoes now have wings, a hat is pinned to his waist-

“Len.” he touches his face softly. “Please, don't look at my differently. I would hate that from you.”

He reaches up and touches the hand on his face, gripping his wrist and running his thumb along the side. Even his touch feels different. “you lied.”

Hermes nods, willing himself to not cry. “and I apologize. But Athena will pay-”

“you lied.” he tore the hand away from his face and dropped it. “it's not her fault, it's yours.” he spat on an icy tone. “I want you out.”

“What?” His eyes widened.

“I don't care if you're a god. Out of my house. Now!”

“B-But Len-”

“I once prayed to you, gave gifts to you. Now, because of your deception, my sister is dead. Leave.” he growled. And with a frightened and sad look, Hermes left.

-

“Athena!” Hermes bellowed, the wind opening the doors for him. It was only seconds for him to fly to her temple, if he tried.

“Hello, brother.” She said, without much interest. She was admiring a pendant, probably one of many gift from empires at war.

“I am no such thing!” He spat. “Not anymore.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Hermes. I did you a favour.” she rolled her eyes.

“You did him a favour? I did him a favour.” A voice made them turn. Apollo was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed.

“How many people knew?” Hermes asked Athena.

“Not many. What did you do, Apollo?”

He shrugs, casting a casual glance around the room. “There were some rats in his town. I sent a disease. Should be spreading to him about now. Works fast. What did you do?”

Hermes’s mouth dropped open and he looked desperately from Athena to Apollo and back again. “What?”

“You idiot!” Athena Spat. “I killed his sister and revealed his identity, skillfully I might add. We don’t want him dead! Can’t you imagine what he’ll do now tha-”

Then he was gone, with a gust of air, leaving the step-siblings alone.

-

Over the head of Cerberus and through the Asphodel fields, anyone who was quick enough to spot him could easily assume he wasn’t carrying a message today. Hermes went to the vale of mourning to find his lost love, heaving his chest as he desperately searched.

Eternal crying was only adding to the misery Hermes was feeling every passing hour not finding him.

“Leon!” He began to cry every so often. It was on his third day of wandering when the atmosphere of the underworld made him tremble, and on the fourth he fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands with shame.

“Bartholomew?”

He raised his head up and gazed upon the faded, sickly Leon before him. He raised to his feet and reached out slowly to touch him.

“H-Hermes.” Leon whispers. “I’m sorry I treated you so badly. If I could take it back I would. But now I’m dead.” He bites his lip with a tired smile, wishing he could cry.

“This is my fault.” Hermes cupped his face. He could still cry, and at this point he couldn’t stop. “But I will fix this. Come, Leon, we must be quick if we’re to get you away from this place.”

Embracing him he lifted him without ease, taking him away- but he didn’t have right to take souls away, and Hades wouldn’t let him do it without favour. Hermes prides himself on being quick and stealthy, but nothing happens in the underworld without Hades knowing.

An unexpected gust of wind casts the two to the ground, where Hades waits.

Rising to his feet Hermes attempts to conceal his fear, stepping in front of Leon, however it doesn’t work very well.

“Hermes. I don’t assume you’re delivering a message from my brother today?” He says in a sarcastic tone. “Don’t just stand there. What are you doing?”

“You still talk to me like I’m a child.” He chuckles, wiping a bit of dirt from his face. “And oh, you know, just taking a vacation. Seeing the sights.”

“You are a child.” He says coldly. “You’re foolish enough to try and take a soul from me. You should know by now I don’t give you privilege for being my nephew.”

“That’s because you have many nephews, and nieces.”

“Return him, Hermes.”

“Actually, uncle, I’d rather not. I mean, well, can’t you understand love? You stole persephone.”

He narrows his eyes. “You love this man?”

Hermes pauses, gulping. “Yes.” Leon finally gets back to his feet at this point, too afraid to stand beside Hermes but still reaching forward and taking his hand. Hermes squeezed his comfortingly.

“And what would you do to keep him?” Hades asks, taking a few steps closer.

“A-Anything. I would steal Poseidon's Trident. I would betray my father. I would give up my godliness.”

He smiled evilly. “Splendid idea.”

“What?”

“I will take every ounce of god in you. You’ll live as a normal, pathetic mortal.”

He cast his eyes down. “Fine.”

“Ba- Hermes,” Leon hissed. “You don’t need to do this for me. Leave me, return to Olympus. I’ll be fine.”

“No.” He turns to him, cupping his face once more. “I refuse to lose you. A god’s life is long; I would rather have a short life with you than a long one of misery.”

Leon pressed a kiss to his lips, not wanting to let go of him for is life.

“Touching. But if you don’t mind, I’m a little busy.” Hades interrupted. With a sigh Hermes turned to him, kneeling and bowing his head. And with one swift movement Hades pierced his chest, under his shoulder.

Hermes cried out, resisting the urge to pull away. Leon fell to his knees and gripped Hermes’s shoulders, while Hades drained the golden glow from the younger God’s skin.

“Hades.” A voice boomed. Every demon and entity in sight scattered; if Zeus ever came to the underworld, it was not on good terms. “Stop this, now.” He descended onto them.

“I’m afraid your son has made his choice.” Hades grunted, pulling the staff from Hermes’s chest, allowing him to fall into Leon’s arms.

“Leon.” He smiled weakly, touching his lover’s cheek. “Leo, Len. My Len.”

“Foolish boy.” Zeus muttered, standing over them. Leon was hunched over Hermes, letting himself cry. “Return his powers.”

“I’m afraid the process is irreversible.” Hades tried not to smirk, raising his hands up as if he wasn’t to blame. “Now, I have matters to tend to. You can find your way out.”

Zeus turned back to his son, sighing and motioning for him to rise to his feet. Leon helped him up, an arm slung around his shoulder. “I’m sorry, father.” He mumbled.

“You know, Hermes, you were always full of surprises. Always causing trouble for us. Why did you say yes to Hades? You know he can’t be trusted, who knows what he plans to use your power for.”

“I did it f-for, L-Leon.” He stutters as he speaks. “I love him.”

“You truly do.” He sighs. “Well, son, you have it. You have the love you’ve always wanted. And while I’m sad, I’m also happy for you.” He cupped his shoulder.

“Why are you sad?”

“I’ve lost a son. You can no longer return to Olympus, and have here-on renounced all of your godly duties.”

Hermes looks down, not wishing to face the disappointment in his eyes. “I understand.”

“As one last gift to you, before we say goodbye forever, I will grant you two eternal love.” He looks between the two, both of them perking up. “Love cannot exist in this place. Once you die you will be reincarnated and find each other again. Every life you will love just as you had in the last.”

“Thank you, father.” Hermes smiled.

He smiled back down at him. “I advise you call yourself Bartholomew permanently.”

With light and a rush of air Leon and Hermes found themselves outside of Leon’s home, Zeus nowhere to be found.

Leon hugged Hermes- Bartholomew- so tightly he thought he might crush him. And now he never had to let go.

-

Barry pried his eyes open, heaving air into his lungs as if he had never truly breathed. He was shirtless, sitting straight up in bed and sweating. 

“Barry?” Len said from behind him. He sounded so different than he did last night- Last night when he slept with his enemy, when he went to bed Barry, and woke up as Hermes.

“S-Sorry, bad dream. Weird dream.” He glanced at him, moving back and leaning his back against the headboard.

“I had one too.” Len propped himself up on an elbow and looked up at him.

“You did?” Barry’s mouth gaped slightly.

“It’s always surprising the first time we remember.” He grinned. Barry had never seen Len grin. But, yes he had. Leonardo, nicknamed Leo but often Len, in Paris 1887. He asked Len to marry him. He was killed in a construction accident the next week. And again, 1918, Len asked him to Marry him and grinned like a child when he said yes. Barry- No, his name was Grant- got drafted the next day.

Barry smiled and leaned down, kissing him. “We should get married right away this time, before something happens.”

“Is that a proposal?” He smirked.

“It is my turn.” He laughed.

“Well, while we actually can this time legally, I think we need some time to break it to family. I think showing up married to your nemesis would be a little baffling.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t help the whole reincarnation speech.”

“Do you remember it?”

“Give me a few days, it’ll pop up somewhere in here.” He tapped his head a few times, pausing before kissing Len again. “I missed you.” He murmured against his lips.

“I know.” Len pulled Barry on top of him, placing a hand on his lower back and kissing him. This was usually how the next days would go.

Barry pulled back first, leaning his forehead against Len’s. “Dad, if you’re up there, thank you.”

“The gods are gone, you know that.” Len chuckled.

“I would not be so sure of that.”

They both looked up to the open doorway (a result of the haste of last night) and Iris standing in the doorway. Barry couldn’t even blush on scramble off of Len- he was sure there was something different about her, something from a past life-

“He’s back.”

“Who? Eo?” he finally climbed off Len, finding a shirt to pull on.

“Hades.”

Barry froze. “Iris, how do you-?”

“Look at me, Barry. And really look.” She came closer to him.

“Heed my warning, Hermes, this will not end well.”  
“You don't know what it's like. You're the favorite. You never wanted me to be happy!”

He sucked in a breath. “Athena?” He stared and she nodded. “How?”

“I don’t know, none of us do. We all woke up this morning and- we remembered. But we can’t remember why we’re human now. But we’ve received signs, and we think Hades is returning. And he’s coming after you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is where this fic ends. It ends like that just for something interesting to think about, but it’s not something I’d like to continue writing about.  
> (the concept with the ending is Hades stole Barry’s ‘godliness’ for some master plan that took centuries to complete. And then he’s the reason all the gods were killed and reincarnated as mortals. They don’t have the whole infinite life thing that Barry and Len have. But the one hole in Hades’s plan is that he didn’t get all of Hermes’s power. That’s how Barry always gets some sort of power in every life that resembles his life as a god, for example, being the fastest man alive. Now Hades is coming to ‘finish the job.’ however there are details in this lot I don’t feel like filling in so this is what you get.)  
> Anyways I’m gonna go study for exams


End file.
